Knight Lautrec of Carim
Knight Lautrec of Carim, also known as Lautrec the Embraced or Lautrec the Guilty when invading, is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by either Daniel Roberts or Will Vanderpuye. __TOC__ Location Lautrec is found imprisoned on the top floor of the church in Undead Parish, before climbing the ladders to the roof where the Bell Gargoyles are fought. The Mystery Key that opens his cell, which can also be opened with the Master Key, is found in the cellar-like area next to the Fang Boar guarding the gates to the inner parish. After being freed, or escaping after the Gargoyles are defeated if he wasn't freed by the player, Lautrec is found sitting in Firelink Shrine across from the imprisoned Fire Keeper, Anastacia of Astora. If Lautrec was freed, then it is here that he will reward the player with a Sunlight Medal. Additionally, if the player decides to free Lautrec, he can be summoned to assist against the Bell Gargoyles and the Gaping Dragon. His first summon sign is near the ladder before the Fog Door; the second summon is opposite from Solaire's, hidden behind a pillar near the entrance of the Gaping Dragon's fog door. Regardless as to whether or not Lautrec was freed, after the player rings the second Bell of Awakening or obtains the Fire Keeper Soul in Blighttown, Lautrec will kill Anastacia, beginning a quest line in which the player can collect a Black Eye Orb along with Anastacia's robes, and hunts Lautrec down to retrieve the Fire Keeper's Soul in Anor Londo. Strategy Lautrec dual wields Shotels, allowing him to partially hit through block. Therefore, dodging his attacks or killing him as quickly as possible will work best. Lautrec also possesses a Red Tearstone Ring, so one must be extra careful when Lautrec is near-death. Additionally, he may use a parrying dagger to parry and riposte players. If fought at Firelink Shrine, Lautrec can simply be kicked off the ledge. Quit and load the game, and his items should be right in front of the player. If fought in Anor Londo, Lautrec will have a sorcerer and a Pike wielding warrior guarding him. The player is only required to kill Lautrec himself, so they may choose to concentrate on Lautrec and hope to kill him before his companions cause any trouble. An easy way to do this is to go up the staircases to the left or right, then aggro Lautrec with a bow. Lautrec is the fastest member of his party and will run up the stairs first, which then allows the player to engage him selectively from atop the chokepoint. Poison Arrows can prove effective on both Lautrec and his companions. In addition, firing them from where the player spawns in Lautrec's world does not aggro. Lore From his armor, it is revealed that Lautrec was an adherent of the goddess Fina. The armor description states that Lautrec "forsook everything" because he believed in Fina's love for him. This could either mean that Lautrec was delusional, or that the goddess truly loved him deeply and personally, as interactions between gods and humans are quite common in Dark Souls. Lautrec's goals were never explained in the game. He mentions that he is on a "mission", yet it is never elaborated upon. He has interacted with, and possibly been tricked by, Patches at least once prior to meeting the player, and he knows of Petrus and his background. It could be that Anastascia was killed for her Fire Keeper Soul, although it is found on his person after defeating him, meaning he either had neglected to use it or kept it as a trophy. Notes *His Favor Set armor will appear in Anor Londo on the same level as the Chamber of the Princess Bonfire after he is killed in Anor Londo. *Up to 4 liquid humanity (8 in NG+) can be obtained from Lautrec using the Dark Hand. Character Information Health and Stats | 1,000 | | Firelink Shrine | 862 | | 1,000 | | Anor Londo | 985 | 1,724 | 3,267 | 3,267 }} Defenses Equipment Undead Parish/Firelink Shrine= |-| Anor Londo= Drops Humanity | num2 = 5 | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed | Fire Keeper Soul | 2130.png | Guaranteed | res3 = Anor Londo | Souvenir of Reprisal | Item Souvenir of Reprisal.png | Guaranteed | res4 = Anor Londo }} Dialogue |} Trivia *Lautrec was likely in the cage where he can be first discovered due to being captured by the Six-Eyed Channeler found in the area near him. *Lautrec is likely a spiritual successor to Yurt in Demon's Souls. Both are found imprisoned and can be rescued by the player, both use shotels and parrying daggers, and both are hostile towards the player later in the game. They even have some identical quotes such as, "Now I can continue my work...keh heh heh". *Lautrec, like many characters, has unused dialogue cut from the game. *Lautrec is a useful summon to keep around, should the player be wandering a high-traffic pvp area, as his Shotels make for an excellent distraction. Should the invader focus their attacks on the player, Lautrec has a chance of actively engaging them from behind for a backstab. Lautrec is also extremely good at both parries and dodge-rolls for an NPC, which means more aggressive players fighting him can find themselves countered at a bad moment. On higher difficulties, his HP is substantially higher as well, making him a go-to ally in PVP for the Parish and Depths. Gallery lautrec.jpg|In Firelink Shrine Lautrec with comrades.png|Lautrec flanked by his comrades in Anor Londo IMG_20130908_174501.jpg|Lautrec without his helm Category:Dark Souls: Characters Category:Dark Souls: Enemies Category:Dark Souls: Phantoms